Pinkie Pie (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png|Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Pinkie Pie "potato, to-mah-to" EG2.png|Player Piano Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Pinkie rocking out on drums EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Pinkie Pie the techno pop star EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png|The Science of Magic Pinkie Pie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png|All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie sampling cake frosting EG3.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "don't you have a super-annoying" EG4.png Pinkie Pie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png Pinkie finds Twilight's alarm clock under her pillow EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie getting erased EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "are you okay?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm fine" EG4.png Twilight putting on a fake smile EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie talking about marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png Pinkie Pie holding a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie Pie hugging a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie Pie hears Principal Celestia EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Twilight shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Twilight staring out the bus window EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Pinkie recapping Rainbow Rocks EG4.png Pinkie Pie wall-eyed EG4.png Pinkie indicating singing EG4.png Pinkie recapping Friendship Games EG4.png Pinkie calls Sunset and Twilight "demon friends" EG4.png Pinkie catches herself EG4.png Pinkie "no offense" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Sunset "who looks just like you" EG4.png Sunset "is a pony princess" EG4.png Twilight "Uh-huh" EG4.png Sunset "Flash kinda had a thing" EG4.png Twilight watching Flash walk away EG4.png The Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Pinkie Pie calls out "cookie decorating!" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "all new magical abilities" EG4.png Pinkie and Fluttershy covered in dough EG4.png Rainbow Dash "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "Save the day!" EG4.png Fluttershy "Why do these kinds of things..." EG4.png IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Package.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll with accessories.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing skirt doll.png Rainbow Rocks Fashion Doll Pinkie Pie toy.jpg Pinkie Pie and Gummy Snap Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks set.png Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks stage.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Pep Rally packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Bedroom set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Bedroom set packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Wondercolts Team.png Pinkie Pie MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Pinkie Pie Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Pinkie Pie Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Pinkie Pie School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie promo image.png Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie sampling cake frosting EG3.png|Friendship Games Category:Character gallery pages